


Верхом до Земли

by LadyBacchante



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Экипажу «Алого» поручено важное задание, а перед носом звездолета готовится к масштабному взрыву «Токайская сверхновая».





	

— На каком этапе находится моделирование? — заложив руки за спину, капитан Ид Лэттер стоял лицом к прозрачному экрану центра управления звездолета «Алого». Его безукоризненная осанка напоминала натянутую тетиву.  
  
— Девяносто восемь, девяносто девять… — координатор Лидия Уорлайк подняла голову. — Завершено, капитан.  
  
Ид обернулся через плечо.  
  
— И как выглядит?  
  
— Как полное дерьмо, — угрюмо буркнул Холлоу, небрежно ударяя по сенсорной панели. Через секунду на главном экране появился весьма красочный результат имитационного моделирования взрыва сверхновой. — Я, конечно, не Нострадамус, но могу сказать точно: от вспышки такой мощности всех нахрен разорвет на куски, и человеческое дерьмо будет дрейфовать по галактике вместо космического мусора!  
  
Лидия сморщила носик, а Сикли — первый и единственный пилот «Алого» — поспешно закашлялся, чтобы скрыть нервный смешок.  
  
— Координатор, каковы масштабы взрыва? — капитан даже не посмотрел в сторону Холлоу, но его голос приобрел стальные нотки.  
  
— В три раза сильнее взрыва средней сверхновой, — быстро ответила Лидия. — Но интенсивность вспышек на поверхности постепенно увеличивается, капитан… — она наклонилась к планшету, который держала в руках. — Уже в пять раз сильнее. В семь. Двенадцать… Минутку…  
  
— Долбаный ты правый Боже, — Холлоу запустил огромную пятерню в свою и без того растрепанную рыжую шевелюру. — Да от Земли не останется ни дерьма, ни грязи, говорю вам.  
  
— Закройте рот, Холлоу, или я сам его заткну. Итак, координатор? Какова мощность вспышки сверхновой?  
  
— На данный момент в сто… сто двенадцать раз сильнее взрыва средней сверхновой, капитан.  
  
Холлоу зарычал, словно хищный зверь.  
  
— Знаете, вы знаете, как это, мать вашу, называется?!  
  
Сикли дотянулся до плеча коллеги и ободряюще сжал его, хотя у него самого на лбу выступили блестящие капли пота. Весь экипаж был как на иголках, кроме, разве что, капитана Лэттера — ветерана космических передряг.  
  
— Мы знаем, приятель, и ты знаешь, как это называется, — проговорил Сикли тихо. — Но лучше не думай об этом. «Алого» не может отступить… Сколько жизней зависит от нас сейчас? К тому же… — Он кивнул в сторону виднеющихся через экран очертаний Луны, закрытых плотной тьмой. — Смотри, космические истребители Земли опять на позициях, и они тоже никогда не сдадутся.   
  
Весь экипаж напрягся.  
  
— Искусственный интеллект «Икарус» высчитывает время до взрыва, — нарушила молчание Лидия. — Через несколько минут будет результат, капитан.  
  
— Что с щитами?  
  
— Поясная эгида из антиматерии функционирует в обычном режиме.  
  
— Утешайте себя этим, — с надрывом произнес Холлоу. — Да уж, не думал, что всё кончится так…  
  
— Никто не думал, — Сикли вытер пальцем пот над верхней губой, но выглядело так, будто он всхлипнул.  
  
— Все сохраняем спокойствие, — снизошел до ободрения капитан. Впервые за время их миссии на его лице появилось выражение сочувствия; он даже стал похож на нормального человека. Страх, вина, внутренние сомнения — каждый из экипажа переживал целую гамму неприятных чувств, и все они были связаны с зависшей посреди солнечной системы искусственной «Токайской сверхновой». Изысканным именем «звезда смерти» была обязана астрономам-любителям, высчитавшим однажды, что основное скопление гибельных всплесков направлено точнехонько на Токай-Хедьялья.  
  
Напряженную тишину оглушало только легкое касание дрожащих пальчиков Лидии о гладкую поверхность планшета.  
  
— Что совет безопасности? — неохотно поинтересовался Ид, глядя на две модели сверхновой на экране — полупрозрачную неподвижную имитацию и живую пульсирующую всплесками сферу в космосе. Слишком близко от них. Слишком близко от жизни.  
  
— Внизу всё спорят. — Лидия понизила голос.  
  
— Да им на всех срать! — вмешался Холлоу, гневно сбрасывая все еще лежащую на плече потную ладонь Сикли. — Неужели, кэп, вы еще не въехали? Эти мудозвоны нас поимели, просто поимели… Разведывательная операция, ага, держи карман шире…  
  
— Соблюдайте субординацию, инженер Холлоу, — холодно произнес капитан, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, исполосованным морщинами-шрамами. — Пусть вы и гражданский, допущенный на этот звездолет в силу своей необычайной одаренности, это еще не дает вам право нарушать принятые на корабле правила.  
  
— В жопу правила, — хрипло ответил Холлоу. Покачнувшись, он встал и оперся руками о приборную панель, пристально глядя Лэттеру в глаза. — Это. Мать. Вашу. Натуральный. Фашизм.  
  
— «Икарус» завершает расчеты, — нарочно встряла Лидия. — Скоро выбора не будет.  
  
— Холлоу, затяжная война была бы еще ужаснее, — поддакнул Сикли. — Так даже лучше, понимаешь?  
  
Инженер странно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Это может не сработать, — его лицо на секунду посветлело. — Ведь взрыв может не произойти? Правда ведь, Лидия?  
  
Все тот час повернулись к координатору.  
  
— Технически, — кисло ответила она, — технически такая вероятность действительно есть.  
  
— И ты бы хотела, чтобы его не было? Этого идиотского взрыва?  
  
— Сядьте, Холлоу, — устало попросил Ид. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ответьте мне, черт бы вас всех побрал! — заорал Холлоу, брызгая слюной. — Или я единственный человек на этом гребаном катафалке?!  
  
Его агрессивное движение в сторону капитана было пресечено Сикли, вцепившимся в форму инженера.  
  
— Всё умрет, — Холлоу упал в кресло. — Всё живое погибнет. Земля снова превратится в пыль… Наша родина… Вы понимаете?  
  
— Понимаем, — неожиданно мягко отозвался Лэттер. — Холлоу, мы все всё понимаем. Это конец... для Земли.  
  
— Беспилотные истребители опять готовятся к атаке, капитан, — встрепенулась Лидия и наклонилась к планшету, почти касаясь поверхности носом. — Икарус высчитал паттерны выходных всплесков энергии сверхновой. Готовы начать отсчет.  
  
Ее руки снова задрожали — то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения. Это была первая серьезная космическая вылазка Лидии Уорлайк.  
  
— Эгида?  
  
— По-прежнему функционирует. Отражатель активирован.  
  
— Хорошо, — капитан повернулся к экрану, где сверхновая закипала, готовая разлететься на куски, будто переспелый арбуз, и затем сжаться до размера атома, перед этим утащив за собой Землю, истребителей и, возможно, «Алого».  
  
— Начинайте отсчет, координатор Уорлайк, — после паузы произнес Ид. — Сейчас самое время вспомнить о Боге, Холлоу, хотя после того, как вы его оскорбили, не думаю, что он решит вам помочь.  
  
— Пусть лучше затащит меня в Ад! — инженер яростно взбрыкнул, но его всё еще держал Сикли, ничуть не уступающий другу в силе.  
  
— Координатор.  
  
Лидия шумно втянула воздух.  
  
— Данные «Икаруса»: до взрыва «Токайской сверхновой» пятьдесят секунд, — она внезапно повернула голову, глядя в сторону Луны. — Истребители возобновили атаку, есть подкрепление.  
  
Холлоу разразился жутким смехом.  
  
— Космические войска — лучшие из лучших! Ваша вотчина, капитан? Вы же из их рядов? Видит Бог, я надеюсь, им повезет больше, чем нам!  
  
— Отсчет, Уорлайк.  
  
— Сорок два, сорок один…  
  
— Что же они о вас сейчас думают, капитан? — выл Холлоу, уже прижатый Сикли к панели. — Пригрели сучью змею на груди…  
  
— Тридцать пять…  
  
— Мне тоже жаль, Дрейк, очень жаль, — Ид повернулся к экипажу, его губы скривились в невеселой усмешке. — Что бы там ни было, сегодня — конец всего. И мне жаль. Ведь я тоже человек.  
  
— Она — наша, — сорвав голос, Холлоу сипло шептал. —  _Наша Земля!_ Иисус, Мария! Господи!  
  
Трое людей сжались, словно услышали проклятие, призванное на их головы. Молча Уорлайк и Лэттер заняли свои места, и автоматические ремни пригвоздили их тела к «Алого» намертво.  
  
— Двадцать, девятнадцать, восемнадцать… — голос Лидии затих, и она вдруг разразилась слезами, прижимая планшет к содрогающейся груди. — Се-семнадцать…  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — держа окаменевшего Холлоу, Сикли и сам придвинулся к нему плечом, словно ища защиты. — О чем?  
  
Холлоу только подвывал и плакал.  
  
— Я вот думаю, приятель, о своей жене.  
  
— Пятнадцать…  
  
— Как я ей посмотрю в глаза?  
  
— Тринадцать…  
  
— Может, она скажет, что я сделал все, что мог? И что должен был?  
  
Лидия закрыла лицо руками, ее слова звучали глухо.  
  
— Де-десять…  
  
Холлоу нечленораздельно замычал, и Сикли нахмурился. По его лицу — от глаза и до подбородка — побежали бисеринки пота.  
  
— Хотя, ты прав, дружище… Может, моя жена и померла, но точно не отупела. Земля… Она — _наша._  
  
— Семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три… Два. О-один.  
  
Щиты «Алого» сделались золотистыми, а силуэты истребителей, двигающихся возле Луны, озарились желто-красным туманом, поглотившим их одного за другим. Оканчивающая свою короткую жизнь сверхновая расцветала пышными сгустками энергии, радиации и букетом химических элементов. Когда шлейф взрыва коснулся «Алого», звездолет затрясло, как будто экипаж летел на обычном самолете и внезапно попал в зону турбулентности.  
  
Пространство вокруг потрескивало, но, судя по характерному гудению, эгида с честью выдерживала испытание, для которого была создана лучшими учеными колонии.   
  
Лидия закричала.  
  
— Координатор! — капитан дотянулся до Уорлайк и сжал ее ладонь.  
  
— «И-икарус» до-докладывает.  
  
Звездолет постепенно выравнивался, но звук гремящих взрывов, от которых сотрясались души и тела, всё еще долетал до слуха экипажа.  
  
— Поясная эгида не пов… не повреждена.  
  
Все нарочно избегали смотреть на экран.  
  
— Истребители с Земли в космическом пространстве не… не обнаружены.  
  
— Лидия, — капитан заставил ее посмотреть ему в лицо. — Лидия, что с самой Землей?  
  
Она какое-то время молчала, пока планшет не выпал из побелевших пальцев. Холлоу заплакал, как ребенок, и Сикли прижался щекой к его макушке.  
  
— Ликвидация Земли с помощью искусственно созданной сверхновой прошла успешно, — безжизненно доложила Лидия.  
  
Они все уставились в пол, тишину нарушали только всхлипы инженера. Всё случилось быстро — идеально продуманное уничтожение всего, что составляло человеческую суть.  
  
— Помоги нам, Боже… — медленно произнес Ид. Его колени тряслись. — Что совет безопасности?  
  
Равнодушный взгляд на планшет.  
  
— Совет безопасности Колонии Земли — «Альдебаран-1» — сердечно благодарит экипаж «Алого». Враждебная Земля ликвидирована.  
  
— Благодарят… — Холлоу зафыркал куда-то в плечо Сикли. — Сердечно благодарят, твари…  
  
— Все хорошо, Дрейк, все хорошо, — Сикли погладил его по голове. — Или они нас, или мы их — выбора у нас не было. Гражданская война, черт побери, ты ведь знаешь историю лучше меня… Люди не могут жить в мире. Никогда не могли.  
  
Он вытер слезы.  
  
— Сейчас вернемся домой, съедим по большой пицце… Холлоу, ты, небось, сейчас бы слона съел, а? Старый обжора.  
  
Медленно и опасно Дрейк Холлоу — первый инженер — отодвинулся от Сикли, поднял голову и обвел плотоядным взглядом экипаж.  
  
— Да уж, приятель, ты прав, — в его глазах отразились разноцветные всплески остаточной энергии сверхновой, превращающейся в черную дыру. — Я чертовски голоден.  
  
Он остановился на капитане.  
  
— Настолько голоден, что, видит Бог, готов сейчас сожрать ваши сердца, если они у вас, ублюдков, есть.  
  
На скулах капитана заиграли желваки, он медленно отстегнул ремни и встал посреди мостика. Его фигура наполнила корабль, точно сгущающаяся тьма. Он сделал шаг к Холлоу, но в этот момент в ограниченное пространство, наполненное яростью и болью, ворвался холодный женский голос.  
  
 _— Экипаж «Алого». Слышите меня?_  
  
— Председатель, — сквозь зубы отозвался Ид, не сводя глаз с Холлоу.  
  
—  _Поздравляем с успешным исходом миссии. Сколько выживших на вашем звездолете?_  
  
— Пятеро погибли, активируя сверхновую, одиннадцать человек находились в крыле, уничтоженном истребителями. Есть вероятность, что они сели в капсулы и смогли вернуться на Альдебаран.  
  
 _— Значит, вас четверо._  
  
— Четверо, — подтвердил Лэттер.  
  
Некоторое время механический голос молчал, затем женщина шепотом обратилась к кому-то:  
  
 _— Всадники возвращаются. Подготовьте всё._  
  
Больше не говоря ни слова, она отключилась, и звездолет «Алого» вместе с четырьмя всадниками погрузился в безмолвие.

**Author's Note:**

> "Алого" — с греч. "лошадь".


End file.
